<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Et Possessium by LaVieWeasley95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031207">Et Possessium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVieWeasley95/pseuds/LaVieWeasley95'>LaVieWeasley95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Ron Weasley, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Dark Character, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Loss of Virginity, Mind Control, Mindfuck, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Slytherin Ron Weasley, Spanking, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVieWeasley95/pseuds/LaVieWeasley95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione Granger takes a curse from Dolohov in the Department of Mysteries and wakes up to find herself in an alternate reality one where she has been sold to a Pureblood family fully invested in Pureblood Supremacy and devoted  to the subjugation of all Muggleborns: The Weasleys. She's a gift to their youngest son, Ron, who's only more than happy to inform her of the proper palace for a Muggleborn. NOT AS HORRIBLE AS IT SOUNDS BETTER SUMMARY INSIDE</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Et Possessium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Greetings! I'm Chloe. Now for starters, I don't condone nonconsensual sexual acitivity of any kind. And this is darker than anything I've ever written but If I have to read one more story that features Draco and Hermione in the same trope, I'm going to scream. Nothing against Dramione fans, I am just not one and I do not get it, etc. I love Ron and Hermione and I want to explore a Dark!Ron that almost never gets explored in FF and I'm just thirsting for some good old Romione smut as we all should. Now, we all know that none of this would ever happen in canon ( one of the few things we can thank The Author for), but I'd appreciate a read and review. And tell me what you think I've got plenty of other stories prepared. Let me know what you think.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Hermione Granger didn’t know what hit her. All she remembered was a purple light and then darkness.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The Department of Mysteries was far too dangerous, their enemies were far too dangerous for a good outcome.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>To make matters worse, Sirius wasn’t there. If only Harry had listened to her. She had instinctively known it was a trap. Not that that knowledge had done them any particular good. Now, all she knew was darkness.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span> Suddenly, instantly, she felt hot light enfold her as cold air whipped around her, making her feel unstable, like she was floating, like she was airborne, stuck in a Portkey, frozen on top of a broom.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She was sure she was screaming, but no sound came out. She was almost certain she was falling, until the air around her became still. When she opened her eyes without even realizing she had closed them, she was no longer in the Department of Mysteries.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But where she was a mystery in itself. She was in a bedroom. A huge, ornately furnished, rather well-appointed bedroom. She looked down and realized she was no longer in the jeans and t-shirt she’d worn earlier, but in a dark green dress, her hair done up in meticulous curls. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She made a lunge for the door and frantically turned the knob but found that the door would not open. The harder she tried to turn it, the colder her hand felt. Clearly the door was cursed with some type of dark magic. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She cursed and then cringed. She'd been spending too much time around Ronald. Ronald. Where was Ron? Where was Harry? Where </span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>was</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span> she? She pulled and pushed at the door desperate to get out that room and find some answers, when she remembered that she was a witch. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She looked around frantically for her wand but it was nowhere to be found. There was however a wand on the bed. It looked nothing like hers, but she picked it up and instantly she’d felt the same way she felt the first time she’d held her own wand at Ollivander’s. She felt like this wand was meant for her, but it wasn’t hers. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She was starting to freak out. Where was she? What on earth was going on? Why was she wearing a green ball gown? She pointed the wand at the chain clasped around her ankle. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Libertas,”</span>
  </em>
  <span> she said, but nothing happened, just a small silver spark from her wand. She repeated it again and again, each time more urgent but nothing. She was stuck, trapped in another of the Department of Mysteries' enigmas.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>But how was she going to escape when she didn’t have her magic? Was the wand faulty? Bright as she was, Hermione didn’t have enough practice with Wandless Magic. Few fifth years did. Those were the studies advanced sixth and seventh years did. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time in her life, she chided herself for thinking about school. She had to find a way out. Her eyes roved around the room looking for something she could free herself with.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She noticed an Extendable Ear on the floor. She remembered having one in her jeans pocket. Somehow that had been the one thing she’d kept with her in.</span>
  <span>.. wherever</span>
  <span> she was. She snatched it up and placed it on the door. She listened intensely for any type of sound that would let her know she was.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>All she heard were muffled voices. But oddly, some sounded familiar. “Mudblood....” “I know...” “Can’t wait...House-Elves....” “Hold her down...” “No...” “No...” “Gagging for it.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>All she heard after that was dark laughter. And something in the laughter sent a sharp cold chill straight through her spine. She knew the laughter. Her brain somehow wouldn’t let her place it, but she knew it. She knew she knew, but she knew was having a very strange battle with what she was willing to admit. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She heard quick footsteps without the Extendable Ear and realized there was someone standing outside the door.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She reached for her wand, ready to strike. And then the door opened, and Ron appeared in its frame. At first, Hermione sighed in relief, and then she realized almost in the same moment, that it wasn’t Ron.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was Ron. There was no doubt that the person in front of her was Ronald Billius Weasley. He was tall, freckled with those tale-tell bright blue eyes that she knew all too well. But the person in front of her was not Ron. Not the Ron she’d known for the past four years, not the Ron that made her laugh harder than anyone, who frustrated her to no end, who teased her constantly and yet somehow she could never stay angry with. Whoever or whatever person this was, it was not her Ron.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ron?” she gasped aloud. And those blue eyes, normally light with glee, or laughing with mirth, levelled her with the iciest gaze, one he usually reserved for Malfoy or Snape. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not,” he said in a voice equally chilling. “address me so casually. You will refer to me as ‘Master’, you filthy, disrespectful Mudblood.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tears sprang to Hermione’s eyes and she felt as if a knife had gone through her. Ron, Her Ron had just called her a Mudblood. Then she realized, this wasn’t her Ron. She didn’t know who it was, but it was not Ron, not the one she grew up with, not the one she dreamed of marrying.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Marrying? Hermione shook her head, now the thought occurred to her. But she couldn’t focus on it now. She had to figure out what was going on.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The other Ron was eyeing her and she met his gaze. There weas was something his posture, in his carriage that struck her. He seemed to radiate power, to radiate strength. His gaze had not softened. Not to mention his clothes, he was immaculately dressed in a dark gray robe, emblazoned with a cobalt W. He stood completely erect, his shoulders perfectly straight and he had never seemed so tall or broad. He looked almost...sexy. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Hermione chided herself for thinking such thoughts. She needed to get out of there</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tears? Really?” he said coolly as he took off his robes to reveal a perfectly tailored suit, the same color as his robes. He tossed the robes into a chair casually as if he owned wherever they were. “How are you finding your new accommodations, cozy?” His arm gestured to her chained ankle.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Release me,” she said sharply. She was tired of this. Ron’s doppelganger only smiled a cruel smile at her. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <span>Release you</span>
  </b>
  <span>?” His voice was incredulous, almost surprised. He smiled gleefully. “Well, you do have some spirit about you after all. I like that. Things will be much more fun. As much as I’d love to grant your futile wish, I’m afraid I simply cannot. You belong to me, now.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione was having none of this, she picked up her wand and aimed it him. “Stupefy!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of knocking this Ron look alike on his arse, silver sparks only shot out of her wand.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at her wand in despair and then turned her eyes back to Ron who was looking at her with a mixture of amusement and disdain. “Come now, Granger,” he said in a falsely patronizing manner. “You know better than most than your magic belongs to me now. You cannot use your wand to hurt me, you cannot break any spells or hexes or curses I cast. You cannot disobey me. You. Are. Mine.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He said it with such finality and such authority that Hermione found herself backing up against a wall without realizing it.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ron advanced on her, pinning her between the wall and himself. The gaze he turned on was heated and predatory but his voice was cool and distant as he spoke, whispering in her ear.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The things I’m going to do you to, Granger. The times we’re going to have. I'm going to fuck you. I'm going to fuck you all over this room. I'm going to fuck you in the Great Hall with everyone watching. I’m going to fuck you in that library you hold so dear. I'm going to fuck you in front of your filthy Mudblood parents so they can see what a whore you are.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione gasped in shock at his words. “How dare you?” she squeaked out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>How dare I? Big words from a Mudblood whorre,” Ron said with a smirk as he cradled her neck with his hand. Suddenly he tightened his grasp. “From now on, the only thing you’ll do with this mouth is suck my cock.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Writing off the jolt she felt at her center as disgust her tear-filled eyes as she met Ron’s steely ones. He was going to rape her. Ron was going to rape her. What was this? What was going on? Where was she? And who was this? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Rape?” Ron said with a laugh. “I’m not going to rape you. Everything I do, you’ll beg me for.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione’s jaw hit the floor. Could he read her mind? Since when did he know Occulmency? Then she remembered that this was not her world. That was the only explanation. She was not in her world. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She’d read about this somewhere, the altera rationem, or alternate realities. Some wizards, usually ones that ended up in St. Mungo’s had written account of going to different worlds where they found themselves in the shoes of a counterpart, someone who was them, but not.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione had not given much thought to get, considering it a load of rubbish much like Divination. But she couldn’t think of another logical explanation to the situation she found herself—.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Her chain thought of was broken by Ron grasping her breasts. She sucked in a breath as his fingers squeezed them roughly through her dress. “I can’t wait to have these wrapped around my dick.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Instinct took over </span>
  <span>at the shock of his vulgar words and before she knew it, she’d lifted a hand and slapped his face.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He started back, rage and maybe a hint of humor in his eyes. </span>
  <span>He leveled her with a cool, distance gaze and in a tone far too nonchalant uttered one word “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Crucio</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The pain that shot through Hermione was </span>
  <span>unbearable, like someone poured lava down her throat, as if her body was being ripped apart from the inside out. She doubled over in pain, as the wave after wave of excruciating, </span>
  <span>torturous pain ripped through her body. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed to go on for an eternity though it may have only been a few moments but as quickly as it began, it ceased and Hermione dropped to her knees in agony. Ron only smiled down at her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She</span>
  <span> fought back the bile rising in her throat as she </span>
  <span>scurried</span>
  <span> away from him, as far as the chain would allow her.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be back soon,” he told her as he approached the door. With a snap of his </span>
  <span>fingers,</span>
  <span> he got rid of the chain around her ankle. “Feel free to get acquainted with your new home. After all, once I return, you won’t be leaving this room for a while.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione was already formulating a plan for escape when Ron smiled at her. “Don’t think about getting away, you can’t go anywhere I haven’t expressly permitted. </span>
  <span>So,</span>
  <span> I suggest you get used to it. Because no matter what you want, no matter what you do, you belong to me now. You will be fucked, and often.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>With that, he walked out and shut the door behind him, leaving Hermione so bewildered, confused, alarmed and ashamed and something else that she dared not voice, she crumpled to the floor in a heap.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>How had this happened. How had she ended up here? </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She reached for her wand and did the only thing she could think of “Accio Hogwarts: A History.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A heavy thick book came rushing through the door. Hermione opened it quickly, trying to make sense of the state she found herself in.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She was barely ten pages in when it became clear that the world she was in now was ruled by purebloods. Almost every chapter had some instance of pureblood supremacy being asserted over the muggle-borns.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Inside the book was a copy of the day’s issue of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daily Prophet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hermione skimmed through it and ascertained that Tom Riddle was the Minister of Magic and Headmaster of Hogwarts. The world she found herself in was a particularly dark and dangerous one and as far as she could tell, she’d been sold as “</span>
  <span>mudblood</span>
  <span> concubine”.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Described in the book as a sacred tradition, the auction of young muggle-born virgins to prominent pureblood families was apparently very, very common. The muggle-</span>
  <span>born's</span>
  <span> wand and would be bought into submission with her owner’s, who was free to do whatever he chose with her. The muggle-born would then live with his or her owner who would decide what subjects the muggle-born got to study at Hogwarts. Additionally, a permanent </span>
  <span>Occulmency</span>
  <span> spell was cast between the owner and the muggle-born so that if the owner chose, he could always control his property’s thoughts.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As far as Hermione could tell this went on indefinitely and there was no way to free herself from it. Tears blurred her vision and she wanted to gag from the injustice of it all.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She knew he had to escape. But she didn’t know how.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She ran to the window. She realized she was in Ottery, St. Catchpole, that this was the same view from Ron’s room. But that instead of the ramshackle, overgrown weed of a building she was used to, she was in a stately, stone mansion.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Clearly, these Weasleys weren’t hurting for money. They were obviously well-appointed and immersed in the Pureblood culture that ruled this world.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As afraid as she should have been, the highly logical part of Hermione couldn’t help but try to figure a way out.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could even begin to map a plan around, she felt a slight tingle over her body. She looked down and realized that her dress had vanished. She was now completely nude. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She looked up </span>
  <span>and realized she was no longer alone.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ron had returned.</span>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What do you think? Worth Continuing. The Smut is forthcoming....</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>